


The One That I Want

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Written for 13 Days of Sniperpilot Halloween, Day 7: Costumes.Bodhi is pleasantly buzzed, sitting on the back porch in his half-hearted costume, when a beautiful stranger in a leather jacket joins him.





	The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misskatieleigh for beta'ing this mess XD

Bodhi feels dizzy already after only a few, possibly very strong, drinks and it only gets worse when he’s hit by the cool air as Jyn pulls him outside. She’s shooting him a serious look and he tries to focus on why she’s pulled him out of the loud kitchen where they’ve mingled for hours.

“Give me your phone,” she says and he gives it up willingly, sitting down on the swaying porch swing that only makes the world blur more. She thanks him and rushes off to make her call to someone he already can’t remember. He feels too loose to worry about it, knowing if she needed him she probably would have dragged him along. 

Bodhi’s glad he kept his costume simple this year, unable to imagine moving around the cramped party at all in some of them. The intoxicated inflatable dinosaur had been quite a sight in that regard. His simple half mask and cheap cape are comfortable though, he’s been alternating between saying he’s a magician or a superhero. The back door slides open and a man in a leather jacket with slicked back hair stumbles out laughing and swearing at someone inside. The door shuts and he’s pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket when he notices Bodhi sitting there.

“Didn’t see you, do you mind?” he asks, holding up the carton. Bodhi shakes his head, he’s not fond of the habit but not too sensitive about it either. The man smiles and slides one out of the pack. He leans back against the porch railing and lights up. The smoke hangs in the air between them and Bodhi studies the man in glances. He’s gorgeous and Bodhi feels like he should know him though he’s sure they’ve never met. Bodhi is just drunk enough that the invitation pushes past his lips.

“You can come sit,” he offers sliding down the seat a bit to make room, “I mean, if you want.”

The man looks considering and smiles, taking Bodhi up on the offer. He radiates warmth at Bodhi’s side, pressed in close. He only takes a few more puffs of the cigarette before putting it out. He looks at Bodhi openly without the distraction.

“What are you supposed to be?” he asks, and it takes Bodhi’s mind a moment to catch up with the warm husky voice addressing him.

“Magician, superhero, take your pick,” Bodhi says, reveling in the sound of the man’s laugh.

“More creative than mine, I suppose,” the man says pulling at the lapel of his jacket in reference.

“Big fan of Travolta?” Bodhi asks.

“Not so much, friends talked me into it though. You know, big group costume.”

“Do you have a pink lady somewhere looking for you?” Bodhi asks, not caring how forward it sounds.

“I’m more into T-Birds for the record, but no, just friends,” the man says. Bodhi feels warm at the fact that he’s at least not barking up the wrong tree, it’s just enough hope to make him brave.

“In that case I should just ask before I lose my nerve,” he rambles, “can I kiss you?”

The man laughs and Bodhi feels the spike of rejection until he realizes the man is drawing closer as he speaks.

“I’ll take you up on that, if you’re sure,” he says, eyes searching Bodhi’s features before he moves. Bodhi nods, swallowing hard and he must look sure enough because before he knows it the man is pressing his lips against Bodhi’s. The world spins more and yet Bodhi kisses back feeling centered and pleased at the touch. The man places a hand at his waist and Bodhi jolts at the contact, wanting more. He’s considering climbing into the man’s lap when he hears Jyn clears her throat pointedly from a few feet away. Bodhi pulls away swiftly though he resents the motion and she laughs at the sordid sight of them both. The man looks just as dazed, his face flushed, and Bodhi feels a bit awed that it’s because of him.

“Come on loverboy, our ride is here,” she says. She grabs Bodhi’s hand and pulls him up from the seat. Bodhi pauses a moment with a lingering glance to the man. He leans down and daringly pecks another kiss to his lips. Jyn laughs but doesn’t pull him away.

“Good night,” the man says when they part. Bodhi smiles.

“Night, Danny Zuko,” he says with a dopey smile. There’s a beep of a car in the distance and this time Jyn does pull him away before he can say more. The man doesn’t chase after them or anything and Bodhi just has to hope they’ll meet again.

\---

Cassian wakes up with a hangover to rival the devil. He regrets everything, covering his head with a blanket and trying to piece the night together in his mind. Of all the stupid things he’d done there’s one memory that sticks out, the hazy press of warm lips against his as he made out with somone on the back porch. If only he could remember who. The details are distorted still and all he can muster is that he wore a cape and mask, which could well be anyone. He groans, burying his face in his pillow and wishing for death or a miracle for being so stupid not to get the guy’s name.

After several painkillers and a near gallon of water he resolves to try and find the guy, no matter how improbable success is. He faces the day with sunglasses firmly affixed and asks anyone he knows attended the party if they’d seen Cassian with someone, hoping desperately for a clue. 

“Luke, please say you saw me with a guy last night.”

“Sorry Cass, I was a bit...indisposed,” Luke says with a glance to Wedge, their hands linked together. The last thing Cassian needed to know right now was that they’d finally hooked up but he smiles anyway.

“Congratulations, I just really wish I could find this guy,” he says sullenly. Luke brightens.

“Well, I might not have seen but I think my friend Bodhi was at the party too and he’s coming this way,” Luke says, waving over at someone behind Cassian. When he reaches them and sees Cassian he looks oddly excited, smiling brightly. The familiar sight clicks and even without the costume Cassian’s sure Bodhi is the one.

“I’ve been looking for you all over,” Bodhi says before Cassian can blurt the words himself.

“Me too,” Cassian replies feeling warm. Luke rolls his eyes at the dopey exchange and Cassian nearly blurts that he’s not one to talk, but Bodhi is there and it’s sort of all that matters. Wedge pulls Luke off to class with a comment about leaving them to their reunion.

“I can’t believe I’m just running into you after questioning half the campus,” Bodhi says with a laugh. His eyes never leave Cassian, seemingly still astounded that he’s actually there.

“Try finding a guy with just a cape and mask to go on,” Cassian replies.

“Maybe not my most creative costume,” Bodhi admits, bringing up a hand to scratch his neck nervously. “But we can’t all be Danny Zuko,” he teases. Cassian half wants to press forward and kiss the amused look off his face.

“Before I lose you again, what’s your real name?” Bodhi asks. 

Cassian introduces himself and slides out his hand for Bodhi to shake. Their fingers intertwine and neither moves to let go. Looking up from beneath his eyelashes Bodhi gives his own name. The look makes Cassian feel daring and he uses their linked hands to pull Bodhi closer, into a warm kiss that nearly eclipses the night before. They pull apart breathless and Bodhi bites his lip. 

“I’m sort of useless at this but…” Bodhi starts until Cassian cuts him off.

“Would you like to get some lunch?” Cassian asks, with hope that Bodhi had something similar in mind. Bodhi nods, smile brightening with laughter as they walk hand in hand.

“I feel like there’s a joke here about how ‘you’re the one that I want’” Bodhi says brightly. The joke is ridiculous yet endearing. Cassian shoves Bodhi’s shoulder playfully but can’t help but reply.

“Well, my heart _is_ set on you.”


End file.
